


Belief.

by guardiancastiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At nineteen years of age a group of council members chooses your mate. Inside the walls two men have never been paired until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief.

Ironically, the silence creeping over the large hall is deafening. Everyone has gone quiet and still – Jean feels like he's the only person whose heart is pumping like some uncontrolled piston. He supposes that the life mate the council has chosen for him feels the same sense of dread but when he stands and catches the eye of the young man who he is to spend the rest of his life with, his assumption couldn't have been more wrong. 

Marco Bodt is the name of the nineteen year old who stands and makes his way to the front of the assembly. A look of unbridled happiness is spread over his face like the pairing of two men was common inside the walls. 

In truth, two men being paired could not be described as rare, for it had never happened before. 

Jean stands slowly from his seat and straightens his tweed suit jacket. He begins the walk forward, down the narrow part between the chairs and halts in front of the council members who are to officiate his union with a stranger. 

One council member stands and brings forward two silver rings. 

Marco is standing near Jean, a small soft smile on his lips. Jean does not look up beyond the young man's mouth, his fear of making eye contact holds his line of vision steady. 

The councilman says a few words that Jean pays no attention to, he's heard them before when watching the previous couples. Unconsciously, he lifts his hand and a ring is slipped onto his finger and then to end their brief ceremony, his and Marco's hands are joined together. 

They are presented to the crowd. Whispers spread throughout the hall until a councilman clears his throat and only then does an eruption of applause follow.

Jean feels faint, his stomach in knots. He feels the palms of his hands go sweaty especially the one being held by Marco. He sways a little where he stands. There is a moment were he feels like he might fall over.

The hand enveloping his tightens slightly and steadies him at his side. 

Only then does Jean look up at the face he'll be seeing for the rest of his days. The din of the applause begins to die down and a small gasp escapes from Jean's lips.

Lightly colored brown eyes are meeting his; the color of the homemade whiskey his father used to make. An array of dark freckles dashed across the young man's nose, spreading out towards his cheeks. The soft smile slipping away to form words – words that sober Jean amid the panic inside him that seeks to intoxicate and disorientate him. 

“It'll be okay,” Marco says firmly. 

And Jean wants to believe.


End file.
